To the Victor
by The Stereotypical Uke
Summary: Link and Dark Link, total opposites. One the hero of time, the other is everything that cannot be a hero. Exactly how different is Link's daker half?  Rated T to be safe, my first story. Read & Review Please!


Yea, so this is my first story and will most likely stay a one-shot unless I get some sudden inspiration for a multi-chap story. Sorry for any glaring gramatical errors.

This idea just popped into my head one day and I couldn't focus till I wrote it... Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I make no money from this what-so-ever.

* * *

><p>To the Victor<p>

Link looked around confused. He heard bars fall down across the door, usually that lead to an enemy coming out of nowhere, and attacking him. Yet here, in this strange room, clearly designed for some kind of important enemy, was empty.

"Hey Link!" Navi said, breaking the tranquil silence, "maybe the door on the other side is open?"

Link nodded in response and stepped into the shallow pool of water on the ground. Oddly enough it was only a few inches deep although one could not see the bottom through its mirror-like surface. Link then walked across the room, passing the only thing in the room, and dead tree on a small island. Upon reaching the other little platform Link saw that bars covered this door as well.

"Well now what?" Link muttered underneath his breath.

"Why we fight!" Exclaimed a voice, a high-pitched _hylian_ voice.

Link quickly whirled around with his sword drawn and gasped. What he saw looking at him was a girl, a girl who looked extremely similar to him yet totally different. She had midnight black hair and piercing red eyes that seemed to look directly through you. There was something else in those eyes Link couldn't place. Yet before he could dwell on that thought he saw what she was wearing and immediately blushed and looked away. She was wearing a black tunic, however a very _revealing_ one. The tunic was open at showing quite a lot of the woman's chest, but however she had a mesh shirt underneath it up to her neck. She was also wearing a hat identical to Link's but black. To finish off the look she had a dark mirror to the master sword and a black hylian shield.

"So our litter hero is _shy_ is he?" The woman cooed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Link stammered out in response while turning is head back, the blush starting to fade. "Who are you?"

"Why I'm you!" She grinned, "Well, your dark half anyway. Everything that the Goddesses didn't want in you got left me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you pulled that pretty lil' sword there out from its pedestal" the clone gestured to the master sword, "Everything that was not 'ideal' for a hero to have was taken out and that eventually became me! Basically I am _everything_ you are not. But enough questions, time to fight hero!" The darker clone then charged at Link, incredibly fast. Only Link's honed reflexes saved him from being impaled from her first strike.

"Aww poo!" She pouted, "And here I thought I could end this quickly!" She then leaped back avoiding a swing from Link's sword.

"Link!" Navi then spoke up, "Your stronger than her, use your strength to an advantage!" Link nodded in response and started mercilessly hammering the girl trying to kill him. Unfortunately for all of Link's superior strength, his clone had more agility and could easily dodge his strongest blows, rather than block them. Finally after about twenty minutes of fighting the clone then started to frown.

"Well, this is getting boring! Let's kick it up a notch!" Then she flipped onto Link's sword and started balancing on it. "So hero, now what?"

Link then swung his sword to get her off but she was able to blackflip off in time, while simultaneously kicking Link in his face. While stumbling back the girl was able to run up and knock Link over, and then pinning him to the ground with the point of her sword.

"Looks like I win!" The clone cheered gleefully. Link squeezed his eyes shut expecting the pain of being stabbed any moment now. Instead, oddly enough he heard his sword being kicked away and a sword being sheathed. Finally he felt a pair of lips on his own briefly, and then they were gone. Link then blushed and quickly shot his eyes open to see his darker half straddling him while smirking.

"You blush a lot for a hero don't you?"

Link then just started to gape at her. Just what was her plan? Wasn't she supposed to try and kill him? Was she trying to seduce her or something?

Navi then made herself know to the dark girl, "Hey! Get off of Link! Who do you think you are _kissing_ the hero of Hyrule!"

"_Well_, I think I am Dark Link, his shadow and the girl who just owned him in a fight so…" Dark Link then grabbed Navi and flung her across the room, into an invisible wall knocking her out "To the victor go the spoils I guess." At this moment Link started to panic a little so he started to squirm underneath his darker half, only to realize the awkwardness of the situation, so he flung his darker self off of himself and started running to his sword.

Dark Link then tackled Link to the ground and sat on his back, "What's the rush hero? Don't have any time to stick around and" at this moment she leaned her head close to Link's ears and whispered "_stay awhile_?" she then nibbled on Link's ears causing Link to squeal.

"Aww! Does the wittle hero have sensitive ears? How cute!" She then started to nibble on Link's other ear causing him to squirm a lot.

"Dark –gah- L-Link? C-can you please –mmhhmm- get o-off of me and s-stop –eeeeepp! - chewing on m-my ears?" Link said through gritted teeth, as he tried to hold in and squeals and moans.

"Call me Lilith, and why should I do that, unless you would rather fight me again?" She said while picking her head up.

Quickly nodding Link replied, "Yes! Fighting again would be nicer, a LOT nicer!"

Groaning in complaint, Lilith got up off Link and took a step back while Link dragged himself up. Then after grabbing his sword back he turned around only to meet with the tip of her blade.

"Common hero this _is_ a fight here" she said, patronizing Link. With an angry yell Link started to send a flurry of blows Lilith's way giving her little time to react. Left, right, down, up, diagonal, spin. Making sure to not stab forward – less Lilith jump on his sword again- Link continued sending blow her way until she was pinned up against the tree in the middle of the room. Link then held his sword against her throat ready to finish her off and progress into the rest of the temple, right until Lilith then said,

"Well congratulations hero! Looks like I lost, you get to progress then!" She then snapped her fingers causing the bars on both sets of doors to rise and the illusion on the room faded. Right before the fading magic caught up to the tree Lilith quickly placed a brief kiss of Link's cheek and whispered into his ear "Good luck _heerrroo_." She then leaped backwards into the fading illusion and vanished from sight.

Navi then regained consciousness and seeing that the darker hylian was no longer in the room, she flew up to Link and said "Great job Link! Let's get whatever's in that last room!"

"Right….to the victor goes the spoils…."


End file.
